This invention relates generally to Positron Emission Tomography (PET) systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for loading and storing radioactive source pins used in PET.
Radioactive source pins are used to calibrate PET detector systems. Source pins are also used to provide attenuation during system use or imaging. Because the pins are radioactive, they are stored in a shielded storage device when not in use. The storage device is structurally secure and shields the environment from radiation exposure from the radioactive source pin. The storage device is generally within the PET system. During use the source pin or pins are withdrawn from storage and placed in a rotatable transmission ring within a bore of the PET detector system.
After use, the pin or pins are returned to the storage device. Source pin transport time is a time period between initial removal of the source pin from the storage device to placement in the transmission ring. It is desirable to minimize source pin transport time to reduce potential non-beneficial radiation exposure. Because the shielding requirements limit the placement of the storage device automatic source pin handling is often complex and unreliable. It is therefore desirable to provide a source pin loader that facilitates quick and reliable handling of the source pin including unloading the source pin from the storage device, transporting the pin and installation of the source pin within the transmission ring.
In the exemplary embodiment, a method is provided for transporting a source pin in a Positron Emission Tomography (PET) system. The PET system includes a storage device, a transmission ring, and a source pin loader. The method includes aligning the transmission ring and the source pin, linearly moving the source pin to the transmission ring, and operatively engaging the source pin in the transmission ring.